


Sweet Cherry Pie

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 80's Music, Allison the Cock Blocker, F/M, Lydia: Closet Stripper, Shameless Smut, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutastic Smut-Fic where Lydia's inner stripper comes to the surface during a night of 80's music and Peter gets to enjoy the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cherry Pie

Stiles was loft sitting for Derek since he and Peter went out of town.

He had been there for two days doing absolutely nothing in the shamble of a place. He still wasn’t sure why he had to loft sit since there was nothing valuable here.

There was a knock at the door. It was Lydia, Scott, Allison, and Isaac. They had bags full of junk food and Lydia had her laptop.

“Whoa, guys what are you doing here?” Stiles shifted his head back and forth in a slight panic.

“Well, let’s see. Derek and Peter are out of town. You have a giant loft all to yourself, so that means IMPROMPTU 80’s NIGHT!” Lydia threw her hands in the air.

Stiles attempted to argue but Scott quickly grabbed his shoulders telling him to lighten up.

Allison started breaking and shaking the glowstick accessories.

Lydia’s 80’s playlist on her iTunes was ready at the go. Most people did not know that she loved 80’s music more than anything.

 

Derek and Peter had just pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building. Peter got out of the car when his ear twitched, “Why am I hearing loud 80’s music?”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed angrily, “And why does it sound like it is coming from my apartment…”

The two ascended the stairs to find that the loud music was indeed coming from Derek’s apartment.

His hand pulled on the heavy metal door to reveal Allison and Lydia dancing together, Stiles scrolling through Lydia’s playlist while Isaac and Scott threw candy in the air trying to catch it in their mouths.

“Stiles….” Derek stepped through the door.

Stiles stood up in a panic almost dropping Lydia’s laptop on the floor.

Peter was dead focused on watching Lydia dance around; suffice to say he was in a trance.

Derek was attempting to walk in angry and disband the whole thing but Peter’s hand to his chest prevented him, “Now don’t be too hasty this isn’t all that bad. Let them enjoy it, they seem to be having fun.”

Derek saw Peter’s eyes all over Lydia, causing Derek’s own eyes to roll.

“Continue on; just don’t get too out of hand.” Derek made his way up the spiral staircase to put his bag away.

Peter went over to the makeshift bar to sit down and watch the show.

‘Cherry Pie’ by Warrant came on next, and Lydia’s inner hair-band stripper came to the surface.

Peter attempted to hide the fact that his jaw dropped, but he failed miserably.

Allison pushed her head towards Lydia’s ear whispering to her that Peter was watching her.

This was Allison’s attempt to exasperate Lydia from dancing in front of him but Lydia did the exact opposite.

 

Lydia started smoothing her hands all over the curves of her body, directing all movements in Peter’s direction.

Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Peter’s heads were all tilted to the side with their jaws dropped staring at Lydia.

Allison began to give Scott a death glare which snapped him out of his trance. “I think it is time to go, seeing as Derek is now home.” Scott stammered.

The boys gathered up all the stuff as Allison and a still dancing Lydia made their way out the door.

 

Lydia’s mom was away on a business trip so she was able to continue her one-person 80’s night. She had her dog Prada in her arms as she danced around the house to Poison.

Just as the song ended Prada began to growl; Lydia knew why.

 

His eyes were all over her again.

 

Lydia put Prada down and turned to face her new guest. She pushed him to the nearest chair, forcibly sitting him down.

Lydia’s favorite song came on and the inner hair-band stripper came back out in wicked force, Def Leppard’s: Pour Some Sugar on Me.

Lydia’s hands were all over her body and in her hair. Hips swung and rotated around in an extremely sexy way.

Her hands slipped under her shirt pulling it up just teasingly enough to reveal her stomach. Her lips pouted as her tongue glided across them.

She made her way over to Peter and sat on his lap. She grinded hard against him; the curve of her ass fit perfectly in Peter’s lap and it drove him nuts.

She turned around and dipped three fingers into the top of his dark jeans, giving it a slight tug. She sat on his lap again, this time facing him. Her ass was still grinding right into his lap making him harder than a rock.

Finger slipped through Peter’s hair pulling his face right into Lydia’s chest where it was buried until she pushed it away.

She slide off his lap and began dancing in front of him again, this time her hands were curving and gripping against her inner thighs bringing Peter’s attention downward.

She spun around and gave her ass a light spank which sent Peter completely over the edge.

He had enough.

He got up from his seat and heavily stepped towards Lydia. Quickly he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

The entire time up they were headed to her room she was laughing.

 

He kicked her door open and tossed her on the bed.

He needed to be inside her right now.

She pulled herself up to her knees and started to undo Peter’s pants as he took his shirt off.  Peter forced his hands through her already messy hair pulling her face to his in a heated lustful kiss.

Their tongues were deep inside each others throats.

As they fell backwards on to the bed Lydia rolled their positions so she was on top of Peter.

Peter’s claws were out and tearing Lydia’s clothes off at the seam.

She wasn’t wearing any underwear under her shorts and she was soaking wet.

Lydia’s eyes looked down at Peter in a begging way while her fingers slipped into her teeth.

Her legs lifted her up just enough for Peter to position himself just right under her; his tip was slick against her already.

She sat down hard and fast. Both of them let out a pleasured twin moan.

Lydia started to bounce up and down on Peter’s hard cock. Her hip grinds caused her to twist and tighten around him.

Peter’s wolf was taking over. Bright electric blue eyes were shining up at Lydia as his claws sank into her hips. Lydia’s hands were full with her own breasts.

Each time she came down on his cock she felt like she was going to be ripped apart from the inside; Peter was _big_.

Peter rolled her under him and continued to thrust deep and hard inside her.

Lydia’s hands wrapped under the edge of the head board for support.

Peter’s lips came down on her necks, lavishing it with a heated tongue.

He didn’t even notice that his fangs had come out and were sinking into her flesh. Lydia didn’t seem to mind or care due to the sweet scream that echoed from her throat.

She was about to come and he could smell it on her skin. It was a gorgeous smell.

He could come just thinking about it, in fact he was about to as she began to tighten and twitch around him as he slid deep inside her one last time.

Lydia’s entire house and quite possibly the entire block of the neighborhood shook with the sound of her orgasm.

Peter let out a loud roar to match Lydia’s own orgasmic sound.

 

They collapsed on the bed in a hot sweating mess.

“I am really glad we came home early.” Peter panted as he pulled Lydia into his arms, “And for the record, can I just state that thing you do with your hips, is unbelievable.”

The couple laughed and waited until their hearts stopped racing before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
